This disclosure relates to processing of preceramic materials and, more particularly, to treating a preceramic polymer material.
Machine components, such as components of gas turbine engines, are subjected to high temperatures, corrosive and oxidative conditions and elevated stress levels. In order to improve the thermal and oxidative stability of such components, the components may include a thermally resistant ceramic material. There are different ceramic processing techniques for forming ceramic material, including thermal conversion of a preceramic polymer.